


just enjoy the show~

by Beelzy



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, krustycandy, some sexual references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzy/pseuds/Beelzy
Summary: A series of random drabbles centered around the budding relationship between a boozy, fame-obsessed TV Clown and the sweet, deeply loyal personal assistant who lights more than his cigars. ♡





	1. “I almost lost you”

**Author's Note:**

> Many of these will be based on prompts submitted to me on my tumblr, theothersideshowmel. Hope you enjoy!  
> \--
> 
> prompt: “I almost lost you” kiss

It wasn’t Krusty’s first brush with death. Between the pacemaker incident, his dealings with the mafia, and Sideshow Bob’s past attempts on his life, Miss Pennycandy was sure she had acquired quite a few gray hairs.

But blowing up Krusty onstage at his farewell show? It was too close, too devious, and worst of all, she had been standing _right there._ Too distracted by the excitement of the evening to notice the bomb strapped to his kid fan’s chest. How could she have been so blind?

The crowd loved it of course. Thought it was all part of the show– Krusty’s apology, Sideshow Bob’s explosive ‘surprise appearance,’ the revelation that Krusty wasn’t retiring after all (big shock).

But the evening was a blur for Miss Pennycandy. A long, agonizing wait until the show ended and she could slip into Krusty’s dressing room, find out that he was alright for herself.

“I _hope_ you aren’t thinking of forgiving him,” Lois murmured between kisses, the clown’s makeup smearing on her hands as she cupped his face. He looked a little dazed, his arms loosely around her waist.

“Oh, I dunno,” Krusty replied after a moment, grinning. “I’m thinking Bob should try to blow me up more often.”


	2. "kiss on the nose"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kiss on the nose

He’s nervous.

Lois can tell by the way Krusty’s gnawing on his cigar, the slight shrillness to his voice as he orders the interns around, the shaky manner with which he keeps fussing with his props. Kids are easy enough to entertain – throw some pies, trot out a monkey and you’re good– but adults aren’t nearly as predictable. You can be hailed as a brilliant comedy genius one day and shrugged off as old news the next; it’s just how the business works.

She believes in him though and she tells him so with a gentle squeeze of his arm, a soft peck on his clown nose as she straightens his bowtie. Their eyes meet and she holds his gaze, steady and unwavering, _‘You can do this!’_  
It’s a simple, wordless exchange, but all at once, Krusty seems to relax. He smiles, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair and Lois beams in return, happily leans into his touch.  

“Thanks, doll.”


	3. "things you said when you thought i was asleep"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said when you thought i was asleep

Saturday morning. A time of day that found many children awake, munching on cereal and watching cartoons alongside reruns of their beloved Krusty the Clown show. Yet for the clown himself, it was a much treasured opportunity to sleep in. Sleep in and sleep off the effects of however much alcohol he’d recklessly consumed the night before. 

The hangovers had become less frequent, however. It’d been that way ever since he’d started sharing a bed with his personal secretary, one Lois Pennycandy who had a way of ensuring that drinking was the furthest thing from his mind when they were together.

Krusty had to admit – waking up to Lois snuggled cozily against him was much better than waking up feeling as if he’d been hit by a bus.

‘God she’s _amazing_ … how does someone like _her_ end up with a chump like me?’ Krusty thought to himself, unconsciously drawing her closer under the sheets. She gave a sigh in her sleep and Krusty could feel her smiling softly into his chest. 

He was hit with a memory suddenly, of when he was very little and he’d watch his father with his mother before her illness had taken her away from them. Hyman would play his violin for hours while little Herschel sat in his mother’s lap, entranced and at the end of the recital, he’d come to embrace his wife and son, saying–

“Ani Ohev Otach,” Krusty mused aloud, lost in thought.

“Is that hebrew?” 

Krusty gave a start. Lois was stirring, looking up at him sleepily through her messy lavender bangs.

“Oh heh, you’re awake.”

“Barely,” She yawned, leaning up for a kiss. “Good morning, dear.”

“Mornin’” He mumbled, kissing her soundly.

“So what’s it mean? What you said a minute ago.” Lois asked when they broke apart. Seeing Krusty’s troubled expression, she added, “Is something wrong?”

“Nah, I just–” Krusty wasn’t sure. He knew he felt it but saying it was another story entirely. “I’m not sure if I’m, y’know, ready to tell ya.”

“I don’t understand…”

Her confusion was apparent as Lois pursed her lips, scanned his face for any sign of what he was trying and failing to communicate. She didn’t care what it was - Krusty could tell her anything and she’d always find some way to make things better, to understand, to forgive… right then and there, Krusty _knew_ he had to tell her. She deserved to know.

“Ani Ohev Otach means… well, it means I love you. Alot,” Krusty admitted, feeling himself break out into a sweat at his words. 

Lois was suddenly wide awake. 

“Oh, _Krusty._.. I love you, too!” She declared, sitting up in her excitement. “I mean– a-ani oh.. um…”

Krusty chuckled.

“Well actually, if you’re a dame saying it to a guy, it’s ‘Ani Ohevet Otcha’.”

Lois repeated the phrase back to him, stumbling over the unfamiliar phrase. Krusty couldn’t help but grin– she’d taught him so much about reading, it felt good to teach her a thing or two for a change! 

Once she’d gotten the pronunciation down, she said it again, looking into Krusty’s eyes as she did so. 

“H-how was that?” Lois asked, her eyes shining, face flushed. Krusty knew he was blushing, too, but his heart felt light, the sweating gone.

“Perfect! That was just… perfect.”


	4. "things you said at 1 am"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said at 1 am

Miss Pennycandy was wringing her hands, she had rang his cell phone dozens of times, had looked in nearly every room of the mansion and Krusty was nowhere to be found. Her purpose in coming along had been expressly to make sure that if the party ran late - and it _had_ run late, my god it was after 1! - Krusty would have his personal assistant to get him home and in bed for his big interview in the morning. 

And now, due to a single bathroom break, she had lost him. So much for being the clown’s designated driver!

The last time Lois had seen Krusty, he’d been hitting on a couple of models. Loathe as she was to admit, that had been part of reason for her sudden need to slip away. She was used to Krusty referencing his sexual exploits and she’d even briefly met with a number of the attractive women that Krusty had on his arm from time to time, but actually being present for the… _flirting_ … was more than she could bear. 

‘He’s probably gone home with one or both of them by now,’ Lois thought, rather miserably. She knew it wasn’t professional to have feelings for one’s boss, yet it hurt all the same. And here she thought that maybe, just maybe he was beginning to notice her… 

Well, nothing left to do except drive home, get some rest, and wake up early to cancel that interview. 

She’d only just exited the mansion when she spotted Krusty slumped on the front steps, holding his head. She instantly rushed to his side.

“Krusty! Are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh, you’re not gonna believe this, Lois! That dame with the blonder hair I was chatting up? Turns out she had a guy with her bigger than an ape– hairier too. Nearly knocked me out cold with that swing of his!” Krusty gestured with his hands as he spoke, Lois noticing that the makeup on his left cheek was scuffed.

“Anyway, its not like I was planning to take her home or anything– we’ve got that big interview tomorrow and all.” Krusty continued, “Hey hey! What’s with the smile? I nearly got my ass kicked over here!”

“I’m sorry, Krusty,” Lois said, smothering her grin with a hand, “I’m just surprised you remembered that’s all! I thought for sure you had gone off with that woman.”

“Of course I ‘remembered’! This interview’s gotta be the best publicity we’ve had in a while. And what’s it to you anyway if I had gone off with her?”

“N-nothing, I–” Lois stumbled, not sure where this sudden nervousness had come from. “I think we should get going now. It’s after one and I still have to tend to your face.”

Krusty stared at her for a minute, as if turning something over in his mind. After a moment, he simply shrugged.

“When you’re right, you’re right! Eh, where did we park again?”

“About three blocks over,” Lois said and gave a start when Krusty offered her his arm. At her questioning gaze, he explained,  

“Well, it’s a fancy gig, ain’t it? If the press shows up, it’d look better if I wasn’t leaving by myself, y’know what I mean?” 

Lois nodded and took his arm, suppressing a blush. He grinned at her and as she led him to the car she had the faintest impression that maybe the evening wasn’t such a loss after all.


	5. "things you said with no space between us"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said with no space between us (warning: sexually suggestive situation)

As much as Krusty hated network executives who meddled with his show, he had to admit they had a point about the cue cards. Reading wasn’t all that important when he was performing on his own show, but if he wanted to continue hosting award shows and those kind of fancy gigs, he _had_ to be able to read cue cards. Damn stage directions! 

Just when Krusty was wondering who in world he’d want to hire for such a tedious chore, Miss Pennycandy simply volunteered. 

‘I’ve always wanted to teach!’ She had insisted, looking a good deal more excited about the prospect of trudging through literature with an illiterate clown than anyone should. Krusty simply shrugged and they arranged a time and date at his mansion for his first lesson.

Of course, Lois dressed for the part, arrived  looking particularly attractive in a ruffled academic styled blouse and plaid skirt. They’d only managed to make it through half a chapter before Krusty decided that kissing his assistant-turned-hot-professor was much more interesting than trying to pronounce the next word. Fortunately, Lois seemed to agree. 

“So, should I call you 'Professor’ Pennycandy or what?” Krusty smirked, hovering over Lois as he pinned her wrists to the couch. Her usually neat, styled hair was already a wreck, purple strands hanging in her face as she peered rather shyly up at him in her disheveled state. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her like this, but Krusty knew he’d never get tired of the view.

“Just _professor_ is fine~” Lois answered, attempting to keep a straight face as Krusty leaned in to nuzzle her neck, “Honestly, I was hoping we’d save this until after– n-not that I’m complaining, but– _oh!_ ”

“Whoops, didn’t quite catch that last part,” Krusty snickered, playfully kissing the mark he’d left. 

“ _Krusty_ ,” Lois frowned, a bright blush coloring her cheeks as the clown leaned back to look at her. He grinned, sheepishly.

“Heh sorry, doll. But c'mon! Haven’t you ever heard of an 'intermission’?”

“Alright. But afterwards, I expect you to read _twice_ the amount,” Lois sighed, smiling despite herself as his hands traveled sensually down her sides, finding the buttons to her blouse. “I-is it a deal?”

“Deal!”  


End file.
